


Sweet like Bubblegum

by yellowflowers



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Wilford, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edging, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Forgive my overuse of the words chuckle and giggle the boys just like having fun, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Smut, Top!Dark, Topping from the Bottom, an au if you will, i'm of the opinion that wilford is a top but just for the purpose of this fic he's a switch, little fluff is thrown in throughout, they're in love, unprotected sex, whatever you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflowers/pseuds/yellowflowers
Summary: Wilford thinks that Dark has been working too much, so he decides to help relieve a little bit stress. Dark deserves a break, doesn't he?---Literally just smut and fluff





	Sweet like Bubblegum

\---

Wilford makes his way to Dark’s room with purpose. He’s certain that the other egos have all gone home for the night and wouldn’t have any reason to interrupt them. It was just perfect for what he had planned for the two of them.

He nears Dark’s door and excitement flutters in him as he runs a hand through his hair again. He knows Dark likes it when his hair is pushed back. 

He knocks before he opens the door, popping his head into the room.

“Darky~” he coos, seeing him hunched over his desk. The lamp casts a warm dim glow on the room and on the notes from the recent ego meeting that Dark was currently reviewing.  

Dark turns to him, red and blue flaring from his figure in slight irritation. “Wilford, you know I’m busy right now, so whatever you need to tell me can wait a little longer.”

Wilford steps into the room and Darks sighs, knowing the pink man won’t be leaving him alone anytime soon. Wil locks the door behind him.

“Oh, of course, I know you’re busy. Busy, busy, always sooo busy.” Wilford goes on as he steps toward Dark. 

Dark immediately straightens in his chair. There is intent in every step Wil takes, a subtle sway to his hips meant just for him.

Dark swallows and Wilford smirks.

When Wil reaches him, he pushes Dark’s blazer off his shoulders as he slowly straddles him in his chair. He cups Dark’s cheeks as he presses soft kisses to his face, starting from the corner of his lips and ending at his ear.

“You know, all work and no play makes Dark a grumpy boy.” Wilford teases as he nips Dark’s earlobe.

Dark shivers under the titillating touches. His hands grasp Wilford’s hips as he feels arousal pool down into his core, his member taking a stirring interest in the events.

Wilford could feel him too if his little self-satisfied purr was anything to go by. 

Wil places more kisses on Dark’s cheeks, nose and eyes.

“You-” kiss “work-” kiss “too much.” kiss “Let me take care of you.” He presses a quick kiss to the man’s lips. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Dark blushes, flustered at the unprompted, but not unwelcome, attention. He nods. “Y-yes.”

Wilford smiles as their lips meet again in a proper kiss. 

They start off slow and sweet until Dark, almost hesitantly, probes his tongue out, asking an unspoken question. Wilford gladly answers with open lips, inviting Dark to explore, as his hands fall to Dark’s neck, twining his fingers in the soft hair at his nape. 

Dark pushes into the kiss and his hands roam up Wil’s back, trying to press Wil closer to him. Wilford adjusts his seat on Dark’s lap and he moans into their mouths. The sound sends searing heat down their torsos as their tongues brush together in the slick liplock. The kiss becomes more heated, more urgent until Dark pulls away with a wet  _ pop _ .

“Wil…” he pants.

Wilford thought he could die happy with the sight of Dark panting, a pretty flush on his neck and cheeks, his lips red and slick with spit.

“We’d be more comfortable on the bed, wouldn’t you agree?” Dark continues, a little breathlessly.

“So eager, I love your enthusiasm,” Wilford chortles.

He eases himself off Dark’s lap and takes his hand, leading him to the bed. They kick off their shoes and socks and he gently pushes Dark to lay down as he straddles him again. Their hips align perfectly and they let out soft sighs at the friction.

Wilford gets to work, capturing Dark’s lips in another kiss and his hands take their time undoing Dark’s shirt buttons. Dark, in turn, slips the suspenders straps off Wil’s shoulders, managing to undo a couple buttons of the man’s pale yellow shirt as well.

Once the last button was popped open, Wilford sits up to admire Dark.

“Oh Dark”, he said in a low voice as he slowly rubs his hands on Dark’s chest. “You’re so pretty, such a beautiful man,” Dark’s breath hitches as Wilford’s thumb grazes over one of his nipples. “You’re an absolute treasure.” Dark softy whines at Wil’s praise as his shirt was removed completely and cast to the side.

Wilford gently nudges Dark’s legs open so that he can lay down between them. His hand caresses Dark’s neck as he nuzzles into it, inhaling the smoky, musky scent that he so adores. Dark’s scent is safety, it’s comfort. It’s meant only for Wilford and he revels in the intimacy of it.

He licks a long stripe up, tasting Dark before biting down. Dark hisses, the slight sting of pain just bordering on pleasure. He shudders, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Wil sucks on his neck to make sure a proper mark will be left on the man, his thumb rubbing over Dark’s pulse.

Wilford licks again to soothe his bite mark, before peppering a trail of kisses down Dark’s smooth column of a neck.

The trail leads him down the beautiful dips of Dark’s collar bone, the contours of his warm chest until he reaches Dark’s nipple. He latches on, nipping at the hard bud and gently sucking as his hand worked and tweaked the other nipple. Dark gasps at the sudden sensation and he claws at Wilford’s shoulders, writhing underneath the other man. “Wil!”

Wilford only chuckles as he switches to the other peaked nipple. Nothing made him feel better than having Dark become undone at his touch. It wasn’t often that he let him do this, as he always insisted on pleasuring Wilford. He was always the priority in bed, but it was high time that he returned the favor.

With a final lick to the sensitive bud, Wilford continues down Dark’s firm torso, taking extra care to mark up Dark’s soft v until he was stopped by the waistband of Dark’s pants. 

Wilford pops the button open and tugs the pants off to join Dark’s shirt. 

Dark lays there, panting in anticipation, hands gripped on Wilford’s shoulders, as Wil kneels forward, admiring the outline of the hardness in his briefs. Wilford nuzzles at Dark’s crotch, the rich scent much stronger there. 

Wilford watches Dark’s face as he takes the waistband between his teeth and pulls down, leaving him bare and exposed.

Dark sighs as the cool air hits his erection, Wilford’s huffy breaths making his cock twitch.

With an insatiable need to tease the man, Wilford bypasses the needy erection as he went for Dark’s thighs. He keeps Dark’s knees open as he bites down on the soft, plump flesh, licking and soothing before moving on to the next untouched patch of skin. Wilford always loved Dark’s thighs; they were the thicker, more plush parts of him.

Dark breathlessly laughs as Wilford’s mustache tickled him, yet he could feel tears of frustration prick at his eyes. He knows that Wilford enjoys teasing him, but to have him  _ so close, _ yet have no release was nearly unbearable.

“W-Wil,” he manages to choke out.

“Hmmm? What is it, sugar?” Wilford chuckles, a coy little grin etched on his face. “What is it that you want, my sweet?”

“I want...” Dark trails off, becoming unusually shy.

“Hmm, I think I might have an idea of what you want,” Wilford says with half-lidded eyes.

“You want my pretty mouth around your nice cock, don’t you? You want me to take it all in and hear me choke on you, isn’t that right?” Wilford wraps a hand around the base of Dark’s member, giving it a slight twist.

“Wil! Wil please!” Dark cries out, aching for more attention.

“I know, baby, I know. You’ve been working so hard, you’ve been so patient. Relax and let me reward you for being so good, ok?” Wilford tells him softly.

“Please,” Dark repeats himself, screwing his eyes shut.

Wilford hums contentedly and he softly kisses Dark’s shaft as his hand travels down lower to massage Dark’s balls. He licks a long stripe up the length, encouraged by Dark’s gasps.

Wilford takes in the tip and swirls his tongue around the head. He gives little kitten licks to his slit, tasting the pearly beads of precum, gently sucking it. Dark all but mewls under his touch. 

Slowly, Wilford begins to take him down, inch by inch. Dark legs tense as the soft, wet warmth envelopes him. It’s so good, so  _ perfect _ . Wil’s steady hands pin his hips down, restricting yet securing him all at once. 

Wilford relaxes his throat as he takes in Dark all the way, his wet lips sealed around him. Dark’s thick cock is heavy on Wilford’s tongue and he hums, the vibrations enough to make Dark arch into Wil’s mouth, throwing his head back on the sheets. His desperate whimpers fill the room as Wil bobs his head up and down his slick length.

Wil’s hand kneads his thigh as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, making Dark’s hips stutter. He works his way up again, pulling off Dark with an obscene pop.

“You feel so good, Darky, you taste divine,” Wilford’s eyes fall shut as he mouths the praise around the head when he bobs back down to take Dark in again. 

Dark releases his grip on the man’s shoulders to run them through Wilford’s soft hair. Wilford moans again when Dark slightly tugs on the silky strands, the faint sting shooting tremors of pleasure through him. Wilford’s pants are too tight, but he refuses to focus on anything other than Dark.

Wilford laps his tongue on the underside, feeling out a prominent vein, oblivious of Dark’s unwavering gaze on him.

The warm glow of his desk lamp casts beautiful, golden light on Wilford’s features. His hair is pushed back and it falls perfectly across the frame of his face. His pretty pink lips are curved into a little smile as he goes down on him. Nothing could have torn his eyes away from Wilford; he’s the most ravishing man he’d ever seen.

Sensing Dark’s stare, Wilford opens his eyes. Dark’s breath hitches. Wil’s eyes are full blown and dilated, twinkling in the low light, impossibly deep and inviting.

Dark was about to say something embarrassingly sappy when Wilford’s smile curls into a grin as he gives Dark a cheeky wink.

Immediately, Dark giggles helplessly and Wilford tries to laugh with his mouth full, only succeeding in making choking noises.

Feeling Wil choke on him was bringing Dark dangerously close to the edge; he could feel his abdomen tense in the most exquisite way.

Dark tugs on Wilford’s hair again. “Wil, I’m close..” he warns.

Wilford hums knowingly and he gives him one last lick before pulling off him, releasing his hips. 

Dark is brought back from the edge, the immediate need for release waning, only to burn with a simmering intensity. He squirms at the sensation.

He whines in confusion and at the sudden loss of heat but he lets go of Wil’s hair anyway. Wilford climbs up to give Dark a quick peck before plopping down next to him.

“The show’s not done quite yet, Darkidoo!” he exclaims.

Wilford begins to unbutton his shirt when he's stopped by Dark’s hand.

“Let me do it-” Dark begins to sit up.

“Oh no no no, mister! This is about you!” Wilford gently chides him as he pushes him back down on the bed. “You don't raise a finger! I'm the one taking care of you this time!”

“But Wil-”

“No buts. The only kind of butt allowed here is your tush,” he chuckles at his own lame joke. 

Dark just fondly rolls his eyes. “It would make me happy if you’d let me do it.”

“...Would it really?”

“I assure you it would. It's like opening a present,” Dark says softly as he sits up again, curling into Wilford’s side. 

He reaches up to pull on Wilford’s bowtie. “You’re all wrapped up and tied with a little bow too.”

If Dark weren’t pressed so close to him, he would have missed the slight tremor that ran through Wilford’s body.

Wilford swallows. “Alright, Darky. Go ahead, but only because you say it’ll make you happy.”

Dark smiles and leans in for a warm kiss, gently pushing Wilford back into the headboard. He gingerly undoes the bow and sets it aside. He makes a trail of kisses across Wilford’s cheek and down his neck as he finishes unbuttoning the man’s shirt and chucks it off the bed. 

He gently nips at the joint of his neck before biting down and sucking, listening for Wilford’s little gasps and moans. Wilford runs his hands through Dark’s hair and trembles as Dark’s hands travel down his naked torso and hook on the waistband of his pants.

He releases Wil’s neck with a shy smile. “Now we match.”

Wilford flushes pink as he beams, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks squishing up. “You’re too much, Darky.” 

Dark fondly smiles at him as pulls Wil’s pants off, throwing them aside. He’s greeted with the sight of lacy, pink panties with little bows adorning Wil’s hips. 

Wil stays silent, drinking in Dark’s face, his heart pounding as he lays bare on the bed, his lingerie not leaving much to the imagination.

Dark slowly rubs his fingers on the sides of Wil’s hips, toying with the little bows. “You’re so pretty, Wil. You dressed up just for me,” Dark praises in a low voice. 

Wilford’s legs open wider for Dark as he lowers himself down to Wil’s barely concealed member. He noses at it, palming it slowly. Wilford grunts and his hands clench in Dark’s hair.

“You smell so good, so sweet. I could just eat you up,” Dark growls as he nips at the hem of Wil’s panties.

“That’s just the lube, Darky,” Wilford titters. “It’s bubblegum flavored.”

Dark pauses. “Lube?”

“Why don’t you finish unwrapping your present, huh?” Wilford softly says as an answer, his hips slightly pushing up into Dark’s palm, seeking friction.

Dark notices the damp patches in the frilly lingerie. He desperately wants to tear the lacy cloth off, wants to see Wil, but he controls himself as he carefully pulls the delicate panties off.

“Oh Wil..,” he moans. “You’re so gorgeous, such a pretty shade of pink.” Dark delicately traces a finger up and down Wil’s shaft, swiping over the leaking head.

His finger travels lower and traces around Wilford’s hole that was currently being stretched out by a peach pink butt plug. Wil shivers at his touch and praise. “You got yourself all ready for me too. You’re so precious, do you know that?” 

His finger comes back wet with lube and he gives it a small lick. Bubblegum sweet just like Wilford.

He tugs on the end of the plug, listening to Wilford’s answering groan. “Can I open you up?” he asks, almost innocently.

“It’s all here for you, love.” Wilford gladly teases as he wiggles his hips.

Dark chuckles and begins to work the plug out of Wilford, almost excruciatingly slow, just to see Wilford squirm a little. His own erection throbs at the sight of Wil sprawled out like this.

When the toy is finally out, Dark presses a loving kiss on Wil’s inner thigh. “Beautiful.”

Wil’s breath hitches. “Come back up here, Darky” he calls to him. “I need to see you.” 

Dark obeys and clambers up to meet Wil again. 

Wilford takes Dark’s face in his hands, brushing aside hair that had fallen into his eyes. He could see how dilated Dark’s eyes are, red and blue seeming to fizzle around his outline.

He hungrily dives in for a kiss, tasting the slight hint of his special lube on Dark’s tongue. Wilford begins to sit up and uses the urgent kiss to coax Dark to lie back. Wilford feels Dark hold onto his arms as he feels his way onto Dark’s lap, effectively straddling him again.

Wil briefly breaks the kiss to reach into the bedside drawer for more lube. 

Wilford pops open the cap and helps himself to a healthy dollop. Warming it between his fingers, he coats Dark’s cock with it, root to tip, smearing the tip with precum.

Dark trembles. “Wil..” he warns.

“Don’t worry about a thing, sweetums,” Wilford reassures him. He takes his position above Dark and lines him up to his slick entrance.

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” he purrs. He sinks slowly, greedily taking in Dark’s groans and expressions when he’s fully seated on him. 

Dark quickly grips Wilford’s thighs, squeezing the soft flesh.

Wilford giggles in surprised delight; his thighs are especially ticklish.

Dark only groans as Wil slowly rocks himself on his shaft, clenching his tight heat around his cock.

It’s an absolute maddening pleasure, Dark just barely restraining himself from thrusting his hips, to chase after his release into the sweet man’s velvety warmth.

Wilford is in complete bliss. He feels so good and so _ full _ . Dark is the perfect size and his length brushes against Wil’s prostate in the most delicious way.

Finally,  _ finally, _ Wilford moves up to the tip slowly, only to slam himself down on Dark’s lap. Dark shouts, but continues to restrain himself, hands clamped onto Wil’s thighs, hard enough to bruise. 

Wil bounces on him again and again, rocking to try to find the perfect angle. He leans forward, hands on Dark’s biceps, and bounces again.

“Fuck!” Dark’s tip hits his prostate and Wilford nearly sees stars.

Dark feels it and he thrusts up to hit it again. Wil curses loudly, nails digging into Dark’s arms.

Wil rides him as Dark bucks his hips, the two forming a hard and quick rhythm as their ragged panting and grunting fill the room.

Wil looks at Dark beneath him and admires the little crease in his brow, the way his hair is slightly damp with sweat. Dark bites his pouty lip, baring his sharp canines and Wil decides he can’t ever imagine a life without him.

“Wil, you’re so good… fuck! You’re so good to me… I’m close Wil. I’m so close.” Dark mutters as he begins to thrust faster, losing the rhythm. “I-I need..” 

“What is it? W-What do you need?” Wilford asks hoarsely.

Dark growls and lunges to engulf Wilford in his arms. Wilford yelps in surprise as Dark tosses him on the bed, reversing their positions. 

Dark hurriedly takes his position above Wilford and lines up his cock to his hole again. “Is this ok? Can I do this?” he shakily asks.

Wilford’s legs wrap around Dark without hesitation, pulling him closer. “Yes! Please! I need you Dark, do whatever you want,” he cries out.

Dark holds Wilford’s hands, intertwining their fingers, pinning them down above his head, before sliding into him, burying himself up to the hilt. 

Wilford keens and his legs lock around him, his own weeping cock brushing against Dark’s abdomen as he clenches around him. 

Dark picks up the speed, snapping his hips to hit Wil’s sweet spot with every thrust, leaving Wil incoherently blabbering. He seems intent on fucking Wil into the mattress, his hips pounding against Wil’s ass, the headboard beginning to knock on the wall behind it. The air is heavy with wet moans and pants as the sound of skin smacking together resounds in the room.

Dark untangles a hand from Wil’s grip and reaches down to take the man’s neglected member in hand, squeezing and twisting his wrist.

“Dark! Dark, fuck! ” Wilford nearly sobs, unable to hold back any of the sounds being drawn from his mouth.

“Wil I’m so close,” Dark shakily grunts. “Can I? Inside. Please, can I?” he asks almost desperately.

“Yes, yes, please! Dark, please!” Wilford begs.

Dark rams into him once, twice and he’s cumming with Wilford’s name on his lips, his cock twitching inside Wil’s spasming walls. The burning intensity of it runs through his veins and it shakes him to his core, red and blue flaring out in ecstasy in his blinding climax. 

Feeling Dark’s load fill him as his hand tugs on Wil’s cock, Wilford cums immediately with a shout, thick ropes of his release shooting between them, coating their torsos. He can feel his limbs turn to jelly, rendering him limp as he rides the high off the waves of his climax.

Panting, they slowly come back to earth. 

In that moment, they could only gaze into each other with glazed eyes, wondering what they’ve done to possibly deserve the other. 

They meet in the middle for a tender kiss, trying somehow to convey every drop of love they hold for the other, reveling in the feeling of the part where they connected, where they become one. They glowed together, revering and holding each other.

Slowly, Dark pulls out of Wilford, kissing him on the cheek when he sees him wince.

Dark settles next to him, careful not to let any of the fluid on his torso run off onto the sheets. Seeing this, Wilford reaches over the side of the bed and picks up the nearest cloth he could reach, which happened to be Dark’s shirt.

He cleans up Dark’s belly before wiping up the mess on his own body. He throws it off the bed again and innocently cuddles up next to his love, his face only an inch away from Dark’s.

Dark gives him a blank look. “Did you just use my shirt as a cum rag?”

Wilford laughs heartily, his shoulders shaking with mirth, as he takes Dark up in his arms, settling Dark’s head on his chest. 

“It was for a good cause,” he says gleefully as he presses a quick kiss to Dark’s hair. “You know that daddy always takes good care of you.”

“WIL, NO,” Dark squawks, smacking Wil’s chest. 

Wilford guffaws. “Don’t worry. I’ll buy you two nicer shirts for your trouble, Darky.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Dark hums in amusement.

A comfortable pause ensues as they lay with each other, listening to the other’s breathing. Their intermingled scents linger heavily in the air, an intoxicating mix of something sweet and something rich and smooth, permeated with hints of sweat.

Wilford holds Dark while slowly stroking his hair. Dark listens to the steady beat of Wilford’s heart and feels it under him. Dark thinks he could just burst with how much he feels for the other man.

“Wilford, I love you.”

Wilford presses another kiss to Dark’s head. “I love you more, Dark.”

“Not possible. I love you the most,” Dark counters.

“Even though I’m leaking jizz all over your nice sheets?” 

Dark heavily sighs. “I suppose.” 

Wilford’s chest shakes with giggles and Dark can’t help but laugh with him.

Another comfortable silence follows. Eventually, the long day and the late night begin to weigh on Dark’s eyelids. Wil continues to stroke his hair as his heartbeat lulls Dark to sleep.

Wilford gazes on Dark’s sleeping face until he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

Dark’s steady breathing comforts him.

He kisses him goodnight.

They dream in each other’s arms.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both so much. Also! This is my first time writing smut, wouldn't ya know it! Please please leave me some feedback, I would love to know what I can work on and how I can improve. Was it too cheesy? Let me know! It was a lot of fun writing this, I giggled like an idiot when I was doing research, let me tell ya. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
